The Beginnings of an Affair
by likemycoffee
Summary: As Sam and Gene's attraction begins to grow Gene struggles to cope with his feelings of guilt at betraying his wife. Slash. Sam/Gene; Gene/Missus; canon characters and OCs. The story begins during series one of Life on Mars. Not compliant with A2A canon.
1. Chapter 1

'Scotch, Gene?'

Detective Superintendent Harry Woolf offers him the glass and of course Gene accepts. This is their ritual. Once a month in Harry Woolf's office at the station, sharing a bottle of scotch and talking about the old days when Gene had been DI to Harry's DCI; blags they had stopped, criminals and gangsters they had known. Good times.

'How's that new DI of yours getting on Gene? Is he settling in alright?'

Gene took a sip of scotch while he considered his answer. Sam had been a part of his team for two months now and he was certainly making his presence felt. Storming in that first morning acting like king of the jungle; Gene had had to put him in his place. He was the sheriff and Sam was his deputy.

Since then Sam had seemed to settle down, he'd made a lot of changes it was true. He was forcing them all to be clear and transparent. Bringing Warren down had been the first step, Gene had been proud of him for sticking to his principals, for succeeding where he, himself had failed.

The methods that Sam was introducing had been unpopular at first but Gene could sense the way things were moving. Sam's way was the way of the future. Even Ray had admitted that it was easier to tape record interviews rather than have someone there trying to write it all down. Tyler certainly had vision.

'The official line is that he's a pain in the arse. He's got a problem with following orders and he keeps banging on about proper procedure all the time.'

Harry gave a small smile.

'And the unofficial line, Gene?'

'The unofficial line is that he's good, Harry. He's really good. He's got a lot of fresh ideas. He won't stand for incompetence. He's forcing us all to change; to be better coppers.'

'Sounds like another DI I used to know,' Harry replied.

Gene chuckled in response. He was picturing Tyler's face if ever he knew that Harry Woolf thought he was similar to Gene in any way.

He neglected to mention to Harry that Sam was also a few pints short of a barrel. He'd seen him talking to himself and staring off into space; saying he knew things that were going to happen in the future. Then there was the incident on the roof.

Cartwright had told him all about it of course. Stupid pillock was seriously going to jump. Gene had sworn her to silence of course. He couldn't have the station gossiping about Sam, saying he was unhinged, suicidal. It would undermine the authority of his DI and Sam was a damn good copper. He was an asset to the station, to the team. So he'd told Cartwright he would deal with it himself and she was to forget she'd seen anything.

When Gene was finished at the station he headed to the Railway Arms for a quick pint with the team before heading home to the wife.

Nelson was behind the bar; Chris and Ray were playing darts with a couple of the other Detectives and Sam... Sam was sitting in his usual seat at the corner table staring into space.

'Oi Gladys,' Gene shouted and Sam was startled from his reverie.

'Yes, Guv?'

'When you're quite done daydreaming get the drinks in. It's your round.'

Sam rolled his eyes, he bit his tongue to stop himself mentioning to Gene that he had in fact brought the last four rounds when the two of them had shared a drink together. It was pointless bringing it up and he wasn't really in the mood for an argument with Gene. He got up and went to the bar.

Gene settled himself into the chair at Sam's table and took a moment to watch Sam while he stood waiting for Nelson to serve him.

That was something else that he'd neglected to mention to Harry Woolf, the fact that Sam Tyler was increasingly occupying his thoughts. He kept finding himself watching Sam, just watching him working at his desk when he was doing paperwork or when he was talking to Chris about some new technique he wanted him to use or when he was having a go at Ray.

Sam was making Gene feel things that he'd thought were locked away forever. He hadn't had feelings for another man since he'd met Sylvia and he'd thought, hoped that they were gone forever. That somehow she'd cured him.

Sam Tyler was proving to be his undoing. The spark of attraction that Gene had felt that first day when he'd thrown Tyler up against the filing cabinets hadn't gone away and it was growing every day.

Gene knew this was dangerous territory. He was married for God's sake.

Tasting forbidden fruit with Rent Boys and strangers in bars on Canal Street once in a while when single during his twenties was one thing but he was in his forties now and he was married and the object of his desire wasn't some stranger he could have an anonymous fumble in a dark alleyway with. He was Sam's DCI, his superior officer and for all the jokes about Sam being girly, effeminate and a pouf Gene had no real proof that Sam was that way inclined.

And he was a married man. Married to a good woman and he'd taken his wedding vows seriously. Gene Hunt was not a cheater despite what others might have thought. When he'd promised to be faithful to Sylvia he'd meant it. They'd been together for fifteen years and he wasn't about to throw that away just for a quickie with his DI, even if his DI was stunningly attractive.

No. It would be wholly inappropriate to pursue this attraction. Gene couldn't take the risk. He would have to be content just to watch Sam from afar.

Maybe he should try to distance himself from him a bit, let him partner Chris. It would be good for Chris's – what was the poncy term Sam used – career development that was it. Yes, it would be good for Chris's career development to be paired up with a more experienced officer like Sam.

Yes, that was the way to get Tyler out of his system, distance himself and then the attraction would just wither and die.

Then he saw Sam smile at him as he walked back towards their table carrying two pints of bitter and Gene felt his heart leap.

That's when he knew he was screwed.

Bisexuality was considered the norm in 2006 and Sam Tyler had embraced this to the full.

He had first realised that he was attracted to men at the age of 7 when he discovered a picture of Mark Bolan on the cover of one his mother's LP's. He'd told his mother that 'that man was very pretty.' She'd smiled indulgently at him.

The attraction had developed through his teenage years when he had been captivated by David Bowie and Boy George.

He had actively embraced this aspect of his sexuality, when he was 15 he'd lost his virginity to his best friend John, on the sofa in his Auntie Heather's house. She'd been on holiday and Sam had the key so he could feed her cat. That had been a very enjoyable week for all concerned.

He'd had girlfriends too but it just didn't feel the same as being with a man and they never lasted longer than a couple of months. His relationship with Maya had been the longest he'd ever been with a woman, two years. For the first six months things had been fantastic and Sam had wanted it to work, he really did.

So why hadn't he been able to stay away from Canal Street?

Sam had found himself going there more and more after work, picking up random guys, having one night stands. He'd known it was risky. He was a DCI, if the press had gotten wind of what he was up to his career could have been ruined, but Sam hadn't been able to help himself.

He'd lied to Maya about where he was going and what he was doing and he hadn't known why. Then, three months before his accident, Sam had realised what was going on; why he couldn't make it work with Maya. He didn't love her like a boyfriend was supposed to, he loved her like a friend and he wasn't bisexual. He was gay.

Sam's coming out had gone better than expected. Maya had cried of course, she'd cried a lot and she didn't believe him when he said there was no one else. She'd screamed and shouted and given him the slap that Sam knew he deserved.

She'd kicked him out that same night and he'd turned up on his mother's doorstep with a tear stained face and black bag full of clothes. Of course he owed her an explanation.

His mother had taken it surprisingly well. Sam had expected tears but there were none. He'd expected her to blame it on his Dad leaving him – his desire for a strong male presence - but she didn't. She told him she'd always suspected and she would always love him no matter what. He was her beautiful boy and she would always support him.

Things had been difficult at work, Maya was his DI and Sam had to work closely with her on a daily basis. He thought that the best way was to just be professional. They didn't talk about anything except work but there was an awkwardness developing between them that was affecting the team.

Sam's personal life on the other hand couldn't have been better. Now that he'd finally admitted to himself that he was gay, he'd felt freer than he had in a long time. For the first time in a long time, Sam had felt happy.

That all changed when he had his accident. He went from being the happiest he'd ever been to the most miserable in the fraction of a second it took for that car to hit him on that slip road.

Homosexuality was not considered the norm in 1973. What was considered the norm was for Gay men to be called perverts, to have to hide away for fear of persecution, blackmail and ruined reputations. It was the norm for a man to be called a Nancy; a fairy; a pouf; a bender if he exhibited the slightest sign of being "effeminate".

Sam learned pretty quickly after his arrival that if he wanted to survive in 1973 there was no way he could be open about his sexuality. The men he was working with had grown up during the 1950's when public information films had warned of the dangers of 'homosexuals on the prowl.' How could he possibly come out to them?

The banter at the station was good natured, they called him a pouf and a Jessie but everyone else got called that too – even Ray. Nobody really suspected he was gay and Sam went to great lengths to make sure that it stayed that way

He flirted with Annie because it was expected. She was an attractive woman and if they thought he wanted her there would be no real suspicion cast upon him. But it was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings for the one he really wanted.

Sam had begun to desire Gene Hunt that first day in 1973 when he'd found himself being thrown up against the filing cabinets in Gene's office. He'd felt the spark of attraction and for a moment he thought he'd seen the same heat reflected in Gene's eyes but it didn't take long for Sam to realise he must have been mistaken.

Gene Hunt was happily married and resolutely straight. He'd made that clear when he'd fawned over the hookers in Warren's club that night. Sam had found it hard to control his jealousy. That was the night he'd realised he wanted to be with Gene, really be with him. Not just for a one night stand but a real relationship.

He wanted to be the one on his arm when they went out, the one he came home to at night. But that was just a childish dream. Happily married men did not leave their wives and run off with their _male_ colleagues and no amount of wishing would make it so.

Sam knew he would have to be content to be Gene's friend – were they friends? Sam sincerely hoped so – and eventually this attraction would wither and die anyway wouldn't it?

Then he saw Gene smile at him as he set his pint glass on the table in front of him and Sam felt his heart leap. Oh he was screwed. He was so screwed.

'Thanks, Sam.' Gene said acknowledging the drink he'd just been bought.

'No problem, Guv. Your round next time though eh?'

Gene scoffed.

'My round, Tyler? No, you must be mistaken. Its Skelton's round next. You hear that Chris?' he called over his shoulder in the direction of the dart board where the match was still going on.

'Yes Guv,' Chris replied.

Gene turned back to Sam with a smug expression and he leaned forward conspiratorially.

'I'll let you into a secret Tyler. When you become a DCI you never have to buy the drinks. It's always somebody else's round. Then, on special occasions, like the Christmas party, you splash out a bit, get four or five rounds in all at once and everybody thinks "what a generous bloke DCI Hunt is". Stood me in good stead that has Tyler, don't you forget it.'

Sam rolled his eyes.

'There's a name for that,' he told Gene. 'It's called being a tight bastard.'

Gene laughed at that and Sam was struck by how gorgeous he looked. God what was he doing?

'_He's married, he's straight, he's married, he's straight'_

Sam kept repeating the words like a mantra as thought that would somehow cause his feelings to disappear.

He looked into Gene's eyes and found himself being regarded with a peculiar expression.

'_Was he looking at my mouth?'_ Sam thought but then shook himself mentally. _'Don't be ridiculous Tyler. This really is wishful thinking.'_

'Superintendent Woolf was asking after you tonight.' Gene said softly, his voice was almost a whisper.

'Really?' Sam replied.

'Yeah, he wanted to know how you were settling in.'

'And what did you tell him?'

'I told him the truth, that you're a pain in the arse who needs to be slapped into submission.' There was a hint of a smile behind Gene's words.

'And would you be the one doing the slapping?' _Jesus Christ what's wrong with you Tyler?_

'Naturally,' Gene replied. 'I wouldn't want anyone else getting their hands on you now would I?'

Sam was stunned. Was Gene flirting with him? No, he couldn't be. He was over thinking again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Men like Gene Hunt don't flirt with other men. It just didn't happen.

Then the moment had passed and Gene was finishing off his pint and standing up from his chair.

'Right, I'm off. The Missus'll have my guts for garters if I'm late again. I'll see you tomorrow Tyler.'

'Oh,' Sam stammered. 'Ok, right, yeah. See you tomorrow, Guv.'

Sam watched as Gene pulled on his coat and walked rather quickly out of the pub.

Sam had left the pub soon afterwards and made his way back home. _Home_ – he must be desperate if he was thinking of that poxy little bed-sit as home. He wondered at the strangeness of his imagination sometimes.

Why couldn't he have dreamed up a twelve bedroom mansion with an Olympic sized swimming pool and a Jacuzzi in every room? But he supposed there must be a reason, probably the same reason that had made him develop feelings for his aggressive, borderline alcoholic boss.

Gene was so unlike any man that Sam had ever been attracted to in the real world. His type had always been softer, more effeminate men. Usually he was attracted to men wearing eye liner, lipstick and nail varnish. Somehow he couldn't imagine Gene offering to wear a mini skirt with stockings and high heels for Sam in the bedroom like many of his boyfriends had done in the past, although the thought made him smile.

Thinking of Gene made Sam replay the conversation they'd had in the pub. Had he been flirting? If he'd still been in 2006 Sam would have been sure that he was, but this was 1973.

Sam tried to put it out of his mind. Gene was probably just messing with his head. They were very fond of that here. It was just his attraction to Gene making him see things that weren't there and besides it didn't change the fact that Gene was at home now with his wife; His _Wife_.

Sam may be a lot of things but he was not a home wrecker. He'd never gone after a married man before and he wasn't about to start now.

He did not want to go after Gene Hunt.

Sam's last thought before he fell asleep that night was that if he told himself that enough times he might start to believe it.

When Gene arrived home Sylvia was in the kitchen.

'Hiya love,' she greeted him as he kissed her affectionately on the cheek. 'Dinner won't be long. Why don't you sit down? I'll make you a nice cup of tea.'

'Thanks love,' he replied before removing to the front room and sitting down in his favourite armchair. He kicked off his shoes and listened to the familiar sounds of Sylvia pottering around in the kitchen making tea.

His eyes flicked to the mantelpiece where their wedding photograph stood. He felt another pang of guilt in his chest as he remembered that day. He'd made promises to her that he'd kept all these years and he was pretty sure flirting with his DI was a serious breach of those promises.

It was all Sam's fault. The way his eyes shone when he smiled, his face lit up the room. If he wasn't so bloody – _Sam_.

It didn't help that Gene was almost certain that Sam had been flirting back with him. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part, but Gene was certain that he'd seen a sparkle in Sam's eyes at the exchange.

Then Gene had bolted. There was no other word for it. He'd panicked and needed to get out of there because he was certain his emotions were written all over his face, his desire for Sam out there for everyone to see.

He needed to stop thinking like this.

Luckily Sylvia chose that moment to appear with his tea which he drank before they sat down to eat the dinner she had prepared for them, chicken, potatoes, peas and carrots.

'How was your day, love?' Sylvia asked him.

'Same as usual,' Gene replied. He didn't like telling Sylvia too much about the cases they were working on, he didn't want her to feel like the streets weren't safe. He knew she would worry if she knew too much and – well he couldn't tell her about Sam.

'I had a drink with Harry after work.'

'Oh yes,' she replied. 'How is he?'

'Good, told me he's thinking about retiring.'

'Really? I never thought you'd get him out of that station. It's in his blood that place.'

Gene nodded.

'Mother rang me today,' Sylvia continued. 'The Doctor told her she's to go into hospital for an operation on her hip.'

'Oh aye?'

'She'll need somebody to look after her while she recuperates...'

'Yes?' Gene could sense where this was going.

'Well, I mean – we could have her here couldn't we? We've got the room. We could bring the spare bed down into the dining room and she could stay in there – just until she can manage on her own.'

Gene let out a small groan at the thought of his mother-in-law taking up residence in his dining room for weeks, possibly even months. The old bat had been hinting to come and live with them for ages. This was surely the first step towards her ultimate goal.

Gene had half a mind to say no, that if she was that bad she'd be better off in a care home, but he knew Sylvia would never allow that and Gene was feeling very guilty about the whole fancying his DI thing.

'Alright, go on then,' he told her.

Sylvia grinned at him.

'Thanks, love.' She kissed him on the cheek and Gene tried to think that this was a good thing because he was making his wife happy and not a bad thing because he was being punished by God for breaking the eleventh commandment, 'thou shalt not want to shag thy Detective Inspector.'

After dinner Sylvia washed up while Gene went and had a quick bath. When he arrived back downstairs he found his wife sitting on the settee watching the television. His eyes flicked quickly towards his chair before deciding against it and moving to sit next to her on the settee. She looked at him surprised, even more so when he reached across and took her hand in his, but she didn't comment.

'You know I love you, don't you Sylv?' he asked her softly.

That was when she turned to face him.

'Gene, of course I know. What's brought this on?'

_I fancy Sam Tyler._

'Oh nothing, love. Just – difficult case at work you know – must be getting to me.'

She smiled affectionately.

'You know you can talk to me about it Gene, if you need to.'

'Yeah, I know love. But you don't need to be hearing about – all that nasty stuff.' _About him._

Sylvia squeezed his hand, wishing he'd just tell her what was on his mind. It must be one hell of a case, probably murder. Murder cases always affected him. But she hadn't heard about anyone being killed recently. Maybe it was too horrible, so bad that the press hadn't been allowed to report it yet. It made her stomach churn, the things Gene had to deal with every day. She knew he would never tell her the worst of it, so she would be there to support him as best she could.

_Sam was standing in the doorway of his office, it was late. Everybody else had long since departed for the pub. He was surprised his DI hadn't joined them._

'_What are you doing here, Tyler?' _

'_You know why I'm here, Gene.' _

_Sam was walking towards him, slowly but with a confidence that Gene found so incredibly erotic. He felt himself getting hard when he noticed the glint in Sam's eye. _

'_You want this, don't you Gene? You want this as much as I do.' _

'_Yes, Sam.' _

_Sam had reached him now and he pushed his chair back and climbed onto his lap straddling him. Gene could feel Sam's hard on pressed against him. _

'_I've seen the way you look at me, Gene. You're always watching me, like you want to just rip my clothes off and take me right there.' _

'_That's because I do, Sammy.'_

'_Then do it Gene. Do it. Fuck me, Gene.' _

_Gene let out a low growl into Sam's mouth as he kissed him hard. _

'_Call me Guv,' he told him as he pushed him back off his lap and up onto his desk. _

_He ripped Sam's shirt open and began to suck at his neck. Sam's body was just the way he remembered it, when he'd found him handcuffed naked to his bed after the Joni Newton incident Gene had drunk in the sight, the image of naked Sam was firmly imprinted on his brain. _

'_Oh yes, Guv. Guv.' _

_Sam was moaning like a whore. Gene had always imagined that he'd be loud and God if it wasn't making him harder, how much Sam desired him, wanted him, needed him. _

_He had Sam's cock in his hand and he was working at it furiously, releasing all that pent up sexual tension that burned between them. _

_Sam was loving it, he was calling his name over and over and they were both coming. _

'_Guv, Guv, Gene...'_

'Gene,' the softer voice brought Gene back to reality.

It wasn't Sam but Sylvia beneath him and Gene had to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying out a name that wasn't hers and would break her heart if it escaped his lips.

'Oh my God, Gene,' Sylvia said breathlessly when it was over. 'Where the bloody hell did that come from?'

Gene looked over at her, she looked beautiful; her face was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. She looked so happy and Gene was once again hit with a sickening feeling of guilt because she didn't deserve to be treated like this, she shouldn't have to put up with her husband fantasising about another man while making love to her.

He was going to stop this. Tomorrow was a new day and it was a day when he would not think about Sam bloody Tyler.

When Gene closed his eyes to go to sleep he tried to pretend that it wasn't Sam's face he saw.

Sam was usually the first one to arrive in CID in the morning, usually a good hour before the rest of them deigned to appear, so he was surprised when he arrived that morning to find Gene already in his office.

'Morning, Guv,' Sam called to him through the open office door.

'Tyler,' Gene barked sharply, 'Get your scrawny arse in here.'

Something in his tone sounded strange to Sam but he complied and entered the office cautiously, the Guv in this mood could be unpredictable at best.

Gene watched as Sam walked towards his desk, he was desperately trying not to think about his fantasy from the night before. Sam looked anxious; Gene felt his stomach twist at the sight of him.

'Everything ok, Guv?' Sam asked.

Gene nodded.

'Been doing some thinking,' he replied trying hard not to look Sam in the eye. 'What you were saying the other day about – career development.'

'Oh, right,' Sam nodded.

'I want you to do some work with the DC's, partner up with each of them for a couple of weeks. Get them all trained up in this new way of policing of yours.'

That was clearly the last thing Sam was expecting him to say because he seemed speechless for a moment.

'Erm – yeah, of course Guv. But are you sure?'

'Are you complaining Tyler? I thought this was what you wanted to happen? You've been telling me how we need to modernise since you got here.'

'No not complaining, Guv, just wondering... why now? You never seemed keen before.'

'I never said that Sam, I always thought it was a good idea, just a matter of timing and anyway Superintendent Woolf happens to agree with me, no sense delaying the inevitable.'

'Oh ok. So how do you want to run it?'

'For God's sake Gladys, I don't bloody care. You organise it all. Just make sure you don't give me anything to read.'

'Course not Guv.'

Gene chanced a look at Sam's face as he said that and saw that he was smiling. He tried to ignore the swell of joy he felt at having made Sam happy.

That was it, give Tyler a project to keep him busy, keep him out of his hair.

Be a better husband.

Everything was going to be ok.

And he wasn't going to fantasise about fucking Sam over his desk anymore. He wasn't.

Honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

The call came in just before 10am; a four year old girl had gone missing from a playground in Fallowfield. Sam and Chris headed out to the scene immediately to meet up with Uniform. Annie was waiting for them when they arrived.

'The girl's name is Lucy Matthews,' Annie told them. 'Four years old, she was playing on the swings and her mother had only turned her back for a minute and she'd disappeared.'

'Have you searched the surrounding area?' Chris asked. 'Could she have just wandered off somewhere?'

'We've searched the area immediately surrounding the playground, there's no trace of her.'

'Right,' Sam replied taking control of the situation. 'Keep searching the area. It needs to be a thorough, fingertip search Annie, or we might miss something.'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Were there any witnesses around? Did anyone see anything?'

'There were some kids playing over by the trees,' Annie pointed to a group of trees a few hundred yards away from the playground. We're taking statements from them.'

'Right, Chris, go and give them a hand. Let me know if they saw anything.'

'Yes Boss.'

Chris walked away from the scene and Sam turned back to Annie.

'Where's the mother?'

'Over there,' Annie pointed towards a bench were a woman was sitting next to a pram. 'Denise Matthews.'

Another WPC was talking to her. Even at a distance Sam could tell that she had tears running down her cheeks.

'Do you think she's been abducted, Sam?' Annie whispered.

'It seems likely,' Sam replied. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. A missing child was every police officer's worst nightmare.

'I need to go and speak to the mother.'

It was nearing four o'clock when Sam finally returned to the station, he found Gene still in his office, glass of scotch in hand.

Sam paused in the doorway to watch Gene, he liked to do this, catch glimpses of the real Gene Hunt when he was unguarded and unaware that he was being watched. Beautiful didn't seem like a word that should be applied to a man like Gene. He was so masculine and hard, the word shouldn't have fit him. But in these unguarded moments that is exactly what he was – beautiful. Sam felt that familiar longing in his chest that seemed to be present all the time when he was around Gene.

He knocked softly on the glass door and Gene looked up.

'What is it, Tyler?' he asked. There was that tone again; that strange distance in Gene's voice. It had been there that morning and Sam didn't understand what it meant.

'I just got back, Guv,' he told him.

'And?'

'It looks like she's been abducted.'

Gene let out a sigh.

'Have a seat, Sam,' he told him.

Sam moved towards the desk closing Gene's office door as he did so. Gene poured a second glass of scotch and passed it to Sam.

'It's a bit early, Guv.' Sam said as he regarded the beverage.

'So?' Gene replied. 'If we've got a possible child abductor in our city Sam, I for one need a drink.'

Sam shifted slightly at Gene's words, 'our city?' The idea of Manchester belonging to both of them made Sam smile. Gene had never said that before, he'd always referred to it as His city. It was almost like he was suggesting that they were... well – something. Sam wanted to ask about it but now wasn't the time – he was probably reading too much into it anyway as per usual.

He picked up the glass. He still found it odd, drinking at work, but Gene had a point. He could use it.

'What have you got?' Gene asked.

'Lucy Matthews, four years old, missing from the playground on Yew Road in Fallowfield, there were some teenage kids nearby but they didn't see anything.

'A woman who lives on Yew Road says she remembers seeing a man and a girl who matches Lucy's description walking past her house a few minutes after she disappeared. They were heading away from the park. She says the man was tall, dark brown hair, wearing a brown suede jacket. She doesn't remember anything else and none of the other neighbours seem to have seen anything.

'Now, the girl's mother, Denise Matthews recently divorced her husband, Patrick. Apparently custody and access to the kids was a major issue in the proceedings.'

'Right,' Gene said. 'So the father's got a motive for snatching the girl, is that what you're saying? Bring him in.'

'That's the problem, Guv. Chris and I went to Mr Matthews address and he's not there. According to his neighbours they haven't seen him all week. He's not been into work for the last two days either.'

Gene nodded.

'So he disappears off the face of the Earth and so does his daughter? I'll put Ray on it. This guy's our number one suspect. I want him found.'

'Yes, Guv.' Sam swallowed hard. He was trying to get rid of the lump in his throat that had been present ever since he'd got the call that morning.

'Are you ok, Sam?' Gene asked. Sam looked into Gene's eyes and was touched by the genuine concern that he saw there. Sam felt suddenly very light headed. He shouldn't have had that scotch.

'Yes, Guv. It's just – I dealt with a case like this before in – Hyde. A girl was abducted and we were too late by the time we found her...' Sam trailed off but knew Gene understood what he was going to say. Sam swallowed again, that case had been the toughest of his career. He couldn't bear to deal with that again.

'Hey, look if her Dad's got her it's unlikely that he wants to hurt her. We'll find her Sam,' as Gene said this he reached out and took Sam's hand.

Sam's eyes flashed down to look at their joined hands on the desk and then back up to Gene's face. He looked shocked, like he couldn't believe what he'd just done but he didn't pull his hand away.

'Guv?'

'Sam...' Gene breathed softly.

Suddenly the office door banged open and Gene pulled his hand away quickly. Both men turned suddenly towards the door and tried to look innocent as Ray appeared.

'Guv,' Ray said. 'We've found Patrick Matthews, he's downstairs.'

Gene stood up.

'Right, stick him in a cell,' he replied before addressing Sam, who noticed he was avoiding eye contact. 'Tyler, you and Chris do the interview.'

With that Gene turned and walked out of his office without a backward glance. Sam was left sitting in the chair confused and more than a little bewildered at what had just happened. Gene had held his hand. Gene had never touched him before – not unless you counted punches and angry shoves. The gesture had been tender, almost intimate.

What did it mean? Had he just wanted to offer Sam some support? Gene had seen him upset before and never done anything like this. His usual reaction would be to call him a Jessie or some other derogatory term that happened to come to mind or failing that a simple girl's name. Gene had such a wide variety of insults after all.

Did this mean – could Gene actually care about him? He would have said not if it hadn't been for the expression on Gene's face, like he'd done something wrong; maybe something he'd been fighting against?

He was shaken from his thoughts when Chris's head appeared in the office doorway.

'You coming to do this interview, Boss?'

'Yeah, sure Chris,' Sam replied. He didn't have time to think about this now. They had a missing girl to find. He could deal with his feelings for Gene Hunt later.

At the same time that Sam and Chris were heading towards the Lost and Found to interview Patrick Matthews, Gene was sitting in a locked cubicle in the Gents. He knew he was being a coward hiding himself away like that, but he'd panicked – again.

'Stupid,' he told himself, 'bloody stupid idiot, Gene.'

Well, so much for not lusting after Sam Tyler anymore. He'd lasted all of – what half a day? He'd only managed that because Sam had been out of the office for hours and he'd buried himself in paperwork. As soon as he'd had to come face to face with Sam he'd been right back to square one again.

What the hell was it about Sam Tyler?

Why the hell did he take his hand?

'God,' Gene murmured and he put his head in his hands.

Sam had just looked so fragile, so vulnerable when he'd told him about the little girl in Hyde and before his brain was even aware of what he'd done he was reaching across the desk and taking his hand. Gene had just felt the urge to protect him – his Sam.

Oh Jesus he was in so much trouble. Since when had he thought of Tyler as 'his Sam'? It had been creeping up on him slowly since day one, Gene knew that. But this was more than physical desire. He wanted Sam to belong to him, to be his in every sense of the word.

He was falling for Sam and there didn't seem to be a damn thing he could do to stop it.

Sam pressed record on the tape recorder and began to speak.

'Interview with Patrick Matthews commenced at 5.17pm on Thursday the 24th June 1973. Officers present are Detective Inspector Tyler and Detective Constable Skelton.'

Sam paused for a moment and attempted to get the measure of the suspect, Lucy Matthews' father. He was taller than Sam but a similar build, dressed in a shirt and tie. He looked tired and drawn. Sam noticed he kept fiddling with his right cufflink as though nervous about something.

'Mr Matthews are you are aware that at approximately ten o'clock this morning your daughter, Lucy Matthews went missing from the playground on Yew Road in Fallowfield?'

Patrick Matthews nodded.

'If you could speak up – for the tape,' Sam explained.

'Sorry,' Patrick continued. 'Yes I was told about it an hour ago. That's why I came down here, to find out what's been going on.'

'Who told you?' Chris asked.

'My neighbour, Mrs Cooper; she said that the police had been round asking questions about Lucy. I came straight here. I wanted to know what was going on.'

'When did you last see your daughter, Mr Matthews?' Sam asked.

'Two weeks ago. I'm allowed to see the kids every fortnight. Why are you asking me these questions, Detective Inspector?'

'We spoke to your manager, Mr Philips. He told us you haven't been in work for the last two days. Why is that?'

'I've been ill; I've been at home in bed.'

'Can anyone verify that?'

'No, I live alone. Am I a suspect? You don't seriously think I abducted my own daughter?'

'If you were at home, Mr Matthews why didn't you answer the door when officers called at your address earlier today?'

'I – I must not have heard you.'

'You're lying.' Sam paused. 'Where have you been, Mr Matthews?'

'I told you, I've been at home. I've been ill.'

'You weren't very happy about the access arrangements that you were given under the divorce settlement – is that right, Mr Matthews?'

'Well would you be happy? Those kids are my life, and to be told I can only see them twice a month? The Court believed all that poison my ex-wife spouted.'

'That sounds like a motive for kidnap to me,' Chris said calmly.

'I'm not a kidnapper.'

'Mr Matthews, if you know where your daughter is it would be in your best interests to tell me.'

'I didn't kidnap my daughter. Look, if someone's got her you're wasting time. You need to find her.'

Sam let out a soft sigh.

'Patrick Matthews, I'm arresting you on suspicion of child abduction. You are not obliged to say anything unless you wish to do so. Anything you say can be used in evidence.'

'Do you think he did it, Boss?' Chris asked as they entered the CID office.

'I don't know, Chris. But he's hiding something. Ray!' Sam called across the office.

'Yes, Boss?'

'I want you and Chris to go and search Patrick Matthews' house. I doubt he's holding Lucy there, but I want you to look for anything that might indicate where he could've taken her.'

'Right,' Ray and Chris both pulled on their jackets and headed out of the office.

Sam was sitting at his desk listening to the tape of the interview with Patrick Matthews when Gene came storming through the doors of CID like a whirlwind. His camel hair coat was trailing behind him.

'Tyler, my office now,' he barked at Sam as he strode past him without stopping.

As Sam jumped up and followed behind him he heard a loud bang. Upon entering the office, Sam realised that Gene had in fact punched the filing cabinet.

'What's happened, Guv?' Sam's eyes were wide with concern.

'Sam,' Gene said softly as he turned to face him. Their eyes met and Sam tried to read his expression. The light in Gene's eyes seemed to have dimmed a little.

'Mrs Matthews has received a ransom note, Sam. The kidnappers want £10,000 or else they kill the girl.'

Sam's stomach dropped to the floor.

'Have they given us a deadline?'

'Three o'clock tomorrow afternoon.'

'How the hell do they expect Denise Matthews to come up with that kind of cash? She's a single mother.'

'No idea. Maybe the kidnappers aren't particularly bright.'

'But Guv, if this is about ransom money they must think the Matthews family can access that kind of cash. These kinds of cases are targeted. Why would they target a family with no money?'

'That, Sammy boy is the question that you and I are going to go and ask Denise Matthews right now.'

Sam smiled at the affectionate name, and then he inwardly cursed himself.

_Stop bloody reading too much into everything Tyler. For God's sake, he's a married man. He doesn't want you... but maybe he does... he doesn't, he's called you Sammy boy loads of times... exactly, he doesn't have pet names for anybody else does he?... but he's married. I couldn't go there even if I wanted to... but you do want to don't you Sammy boy? You want Gene Hunt, Sam... Sam..._

'Sam? Earth to planet ponce, come in Sam.'

'Huh, what?'

Gene was staring at him with a bemused expression.

'Back with us, Dorothy?' he asked.

'Yes Guv. Sorry Guv.'

'Right, Denise Matthews. Come on,' Gene turned and walked out of the office, Sam was hot on his heels.

The atmosphere in the Cortina as they drove to Denise Matthews' house was strained. Gene could sense Sam glancing at him every couple of minutes but was resolutely refusing to make eye contact with him.

He knew Sam probably wanted to talk about what had happened between them in the office earlier and that was the last thing Gene wanted to happen. Talking wouldn't solve anything. He was hanging on by a thread and if Sam persisted, Gene knew he would break.

He couldn't afford to break.

He took a deep breath and caught a whiff of Sam's aftershave. He smelt so good. It was incredible, the aftershave wasn't that poncy stuff that Litton wore; it was a fresh, clean, masculine scent.

It was taking all Gene's will power not to pull the car over and start kissing Sam right there, finding out if his lips were as soft as they looked.

_No. You aren't supposed to be thinking about kissing Sam or doing anything with Sam._ He told himself angrily.

'God damn it.'

_Fucking hell, I said that out loud._

'What's wrong?' Sam asked softly.

_You, you gorgeous fucking bastard, it's always you._

'Nothing, I think we missed the turning,'

'No, it's this one just up here on the left, Guv.'

'Oh, right.'

There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke again.

'Are you ok, Gene?'

_God the way he says my name... no Sammy, I'm not ok, far fucking from it._

'Yeah, fine Tyler. Why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know you just seem a little uncomfortable...' he trailed off.

_Sammy, please don't make me talk about this._

'Don't know what you mean.'

'Have I done something wrong?'

'Not everything's about you, Sam.'

The words came out sharper than intended and Gene saw a flash of hurt in Sam's eyes.

'I'm sorry Guv. I didn't mean to speak out of turn.'

_Shit, way to be a bastard Gene._

Just then they arrived at their destination and Gene stopped the car, managing to avoid the dustbins for once. Sam moved to open the car door before he noticed Gene wasn't moving.

'Guv?'

'Look Sam...' Gene turned to face him, there was that look in his eyes again, the look that he was almost certain was lust and desire.

There was an awkward silence as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, eventually Gene broke it.

'We've got work to do, missing girl to find,' he said softly before opening the door and heading towards the house without so much as a backwards glance at Sam.

Denise Matthews' mother answered the door and Gene followed her into the sitting room with Sam walking in behind him.

The only available seats were on a two-seater settee, which was where Gene found himself sitting next to Sam. Both men were staring at anything but each other and trying to prevent their thighs from touching. Gene was sure that the awkwardness had to be visible on both their faces.

Denise Matthews herself was sitting in the armchair, she was holding her baby – a boy, Gene assumed from the blue blanket it was wrapped in. Her eyes were red from crying.

'Have you found my little girl yet, Mr Hunt?'

Gene's stomach twisted as he heard the hollowness in her voice. He had no children himself, he and Sylvia had tried but it had never happened. But he didn't need to be a father to understand that a child going missing was one of the worst things that could happen to a parent.

'We're doing everything we can, Mrs Matthews. You should know, we've brought your ex-husband in for questioning.'

'You think Patrick did this?'

'It's one of our lines of enquiry,' Sam spoke up. 'Mrs Matthews, I'd like to ask you a couple of questions, if that's alright?'

Denise nodded.

'The ransom note you received asks for £10,000. Do you have access to that amount of money?'

'Does it look like it, Inspector? I'm living in my mother's house with two kids.'

'Do you know of anyone who might have a grudge against you, or your ex-husband?'

'No, I mean not that I know of, I can't really speak for Patrick anymore.'

'Is there anyone else, other than yourself and your ex-husband who looks after Lucy at any time, a neighbour; boyfriend?'

'No,' she replied softly. 'Nobody apart from my mother, anyway,' she looked down at the baby asleep in her arms.

'What now then, Guv?' Sam asked as they climbed back into the Cortina.

Gene was silent for a moment as he contemplated Sam. He looked exhausted. It was nearly eight thirty at night; Sam had been working for nearly fourteen hours.

'Why don't you get off home, Sam?' he said.

'No Guv,' Sam shook his head. 'I know you're not going home until we find Lucy and I'm not either.'

Gene allowed himself a smile at his deputy.

'Bloody hell Gladys you're a right stubborn git at times. Right then, I say we go back to the station, see what Ray and Chris turned up at Patrick Matthews' house and then you and I try asking him a few more questions.'

Sam smiled.

'Sounds like a plan.'

Chris and Ray were waiting when Gene arrived back in CID. Sam had gone to fetch them some strong coffee from the canteen, it was going to be a long night.

'What've you got for me Ray?' Gene asked.

'There was no sign of the girl, Guv.' Ray informed him. 'But we did find something interesting, it seems that Patrick Matthews has been staying at some hotel in London the last few days, we found the receipts for the room. He paid in cash.'

'Really,' Gene raised his eyebrows. 'So why did he tell Sam and Chris that he'd been ill in bed for the last two days? Why would he lie?'

'Maybe he was with a bird?' Chris replied.

Gene and Ray looked at him.

'Well he could've been.' Chris continued. 'Maybe he didn't want anybody to know, maybe she's a prozzie.'

The clatter of the doors announced Sam's arrival in the office.

'Right,' Gene addressed Chris and Ray. 'Me and Sam are going to talk to Patrick Matthews again; you two get yourselves off home.'

Chris and Ray didn't argue and left swiftly before Gene could change his mind. Gene sighed and turned to face Sam, who was watching him closely.

Gene reached out and took the cup of coffee that Sam offered him, he contemplated whether to let his fingers brush against Sam's "accidentally on purpose" but decided against it. The situation between them was fucked up enough as it was.

The phone started to ring in Gene's office. He broke eye contact with Sam and moved away quickly to answer it.

'DCI Hunt,'

'Gene? It's me love.'

'Sylv, are you alright, love?'

'Yes, it's just it's almost nine o'clock and I was a bit worried, you haven't rung me today.'

'I'm sorry, love. I've been a bit busy.'

'Big case?'

'Yeah, missing girl; look Sylv, I don't know what time I'll be home so don't bother waiting up.'

'Ok, I'll leave you some dinner in the oven in case you make it home.'

'Thanks, love.'

'I love you.'

Gene paused.

'Love you too.'

Gene hung up the phone and turned around. He realised then that he'd left his office door open and Sam, who was sitting at his own desk right outside the door would have heard the entire conversation.

Gene was getting used to the feelings of guilt but in that moment he wondered what he was feeling guiltier about, the fact that he'd hesitated to tell his wife he loved her or that Sam had heard him say it at all.

Gene took a deep breath and forced himself to repress it all. He was an old hand at it by now. He'd been repressing emotions all his life. When he walked out to face Sam, his expression was neutral.

'Right, then,' he said firmly, 'Patrick Matthews.'

'Interview with Patrick Matthews commenced 9:04pm on Thursday 24th June 1973. Officers present are Detective Chief Inspector Hunt and Detective Inspector Tyler,' Sam said for the tape.

'You've been telling my Inspector here lies, haven't you Patrick?' Gene began.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'I think you do. See, you told my Inspector that you hadn't been to work for the last two days because you were ill, but that was a lie wasn't it Patrick? And if you lied about that, it makes me wonder what other lies you've been telling. Like maybe you lied when you said you didn't know where your daughter is.'

'I don't! I didn't... please, please find my little girl.'

'Why don't you start by telling us the truth, Patrick,' said Sam.

Patrick looked into the faces of his interrogators and tears filled his eyes.

'I was in London,' he mumbled.

'What were you doing there?' Gene demanded.

'I was – meeting someone.'

'Who?'

'Does it matter?'

'If it matters enough for you to lie about it then I want to know.'

'I was meeting a man called Martin O'Connor, he's a friend.'

'What kind of friend?'

Patrick sighed, realising he had no choice but to tell the whole truth.

'A boyfriend.'

Gene's eyes went wide in shock.

'Er-' Sam glanced sideways.

'See,' Patrick said looking defiantly at Sam. 'That's why I didn't tell you.'

'You're gay?' Sam asked.

'Yes, I am. That's why my marriage fell apart, that's why I've lost my family, that's why my life's in ruins,' he paused, 'I met Martin when I was down in London on business. I was looking into moving down there. That's where I've been the last couple of days. I told work I was ill.'

'Do you know of anyone who might have a grudge against you?'

Martin let out a sarcastic laugh.

'Who doesn't have grudges against people like me?'

Sam was aware of Gene shifting uncomfortably in the chair next to him, he was remaining conspicuously silent.

'Anyone in particular, have you received any threats? Has anyone been giving you a hard time?'

'No, I try and keep a low profile. It's hard, when people know; they treat you like you've got some kind of horrible disease. They're frightened you're going to infect them.'

His words hit Sam hard and he looked down at the desk. He'd known, of course he'd known, what sort of treatment he could expect if people were to find out about his sexuality but hearing Patrick Matthews say it made it seem that much more real. He swallowed and continued.

'Your ex-wife received a ransom note in the post earlier today, Mr Matthews. Whoever is holding your daughter is demanding a £10,000 ransom for her safe return.'

Patrick stared.

'Well, I'll pay it. I'll pay anything to get Lucy back.'

'Hang on, are you telling me that you do have access to that amount of money?'

'Yes, my Dad died six months ago, he left it to me.'

'How much exactly?'

'Just over £10,000, look, just tell me what I have to do.'

'Who knew that you'd inherited this money?'

'Just my Mum and Martin, nobody else knew anything about it.'

Sam nodded.

'Ok, I think we're done here,' he turned to Gene, 'Guv?'

'What? Oh yeah... no more questions for now.'

'Ok then, Mr Matthews, I'm going to authorise bail pending further enquiries.'

Gene left Sam to deal with the bail forms and headed back to his office, shutting the door behind him. He collapsed into the settee in the corner of his office and put his head in his hands.

'Fucking hell,' he sighed.

He felt like the walls were closing in around him. It hit him hard exactly what he was risking. This was why he needed to get over this pathetic crush on Sam. He couldn't act on it, he would lose everything. His career, his family, Sylvia – sweet, wonderful Sylvia who cooked him dinner even though she knew he probably wouldn't make it home to eat it and it would go to waste.

He would lose it all and what would he gain? Nothing. Gene closed his eyes and ignored the tiny whisper at the back of his mind that was telling him _'Sam, you'd gain Sam.'_

The soft tap on the door brought him back to his senses.

'Come in,' he called.

It was Sam, of course it was Sam. Everything was Sam. Sam was everywhere all the time.

'What is it, Tyler?'

'Thought you might want another coffee,' Sam said placing the mug in Gene's hands.

Gene was struck by the tenderness of the gesture.

This was Sam, standing in front of him, completely exhausted after working almost 17 hours straight, even though Gene had told him he could go home hours ago. He was still here because Gene was still here and he was still managing to look after Gene, to bring him coffee. God, Sam was – he was just perfect.

'You not got anything stronger?' he asked as Sam sat down next to him on the settee, his own cup of coffee in hand.

Sam smiled and his eyes still managed to sparkle.

'Isn't that your department?'

'Need to keep a clear head, Sammy boy.' _Around you,_ he added to himself. 'So what do you make of Matthews then?'

'Dunno. I don't think he snatched her, Guv.'

'No me neither. I think someone's got it in for him, probably because he's a bender.'

Sam winced. 'Do you have to use that word?'

'What, bender? That's what he is isn't it?'

'You know, the proper word is homosexual, or gay.'

'Alright Gladys, don't get your knickers in a twist. It's just a word.'

'No Gene, it's more than just a word. It's offensive and it shouldn't be used. It makes people think that it's ok to belittle people just because they don't happen to fit in with the conventions that society dictates as acceptable.'

'Ok,' Gene held up his hands. 'All I meant was somebody's probably taken a dislike to him because he's – _homosexual, _and they thought kidnapping his little girl was a good way to make him suffer – sick bastards.'

'But that doesn't explain the money. How did the kidnappers know to ask for exactly the same amount of money that Patrick inherited from his Dad?' Sam leaned his head back against the settee and gazed at Gene.

'The only people who knew about it were Patrick's mother and his boyfriend – who's in London. But it's too much to be pure coincidence.'

Gene nodded.

'I agree, there's something we're missing. There's something more to this, I just know there is.'

Sam stifled a yawn.

'Sorry, Guv.'

'You look exhausted, Sammy.'

Sam laughed.

'Thanks, you on the other hand look gorgeous as always...' Sam trailed off realising what he'd just said.

Gene's eyes went wide. Sam thought he was gorgeous?

'I'm sorry, Guv,' Sam chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

'Don't be sorry, Sammy,' Gene whispered. He wanted to kiss him. God, he wanted to kiss him so badly.

'I didn't mean that the way it sounded.'

Gene pulled back stopping himself before he made a huge mistake. He pulled his gaze away from Sam.

'I know, Tyler. I'm not stupid.'

_I'm not stupid, I'm just falling in love with you._


	3. Chapter 3

'_You look exhausted, Sammy.' _

_He laughed. _

'_Thanks, you on the other hand look gorgeous as always...' He trailed off realising what he'd just said. _

_Gene's eyes went wide._

'_I'm sorry, Guv,' Sam chewed nervously on his bottom lip._

'_Don't be sorry, Sammy,' Gene whispered. _

_Sam inhaled sharply. He wanted Gene to kiss him. God, he wanted Gene to kiss him so badly. _

'_I didn't mean that the way it sounded.' _

'_Didn't you?' Gene was leaning in towards him. _

'_I – I' _

'_I think you're gorgeous Sammy,' Gene whispered. 'You must have noticed me watching you. I can't take my eyes off you.' _

'_Gene...' Sam breathed. _

'_Sammy, do you want me as much as I want you?' _

_Gene was so close, Sam only had to tilt his head slightly and he'd be able to feel Gene's lips on his. _

'_Yes.' _

_The second the word left his lips and Gene claimed his mouth. The kiss was rough and demanding, but Gene's lips were soft against his own. Gene had wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him closer. _

_Sam's hands were in Gene's hair and Gene was pushing him back down onto the settee, climbing on top of him..._

Gene woke up suddenly; it took him a moment to remember where he was. He was still in his office on the settee; he must have fallen asleep as his awareness returned he became aware of a warm body pressed against his left side.

He glanced down and saw that Sam had also fallen asleep and was leaning against him, his head resting on Gene's shoulder.

The sight of Sam sleeping simply took Gene's breath away. His face was completely smooth and relaxed. He looked beautiful. Gene drank in the sight of Sam's features, cataloguing them to memory. Sam's lips were slightly parted and his eyes were moving behind his eyelids. Sam was dreaming.

Gene smiled, he was sorely tempted to reach out and touch Sam's face, maybe run his fingers through his hair, but Gene didn't want to disturb Sam and wake him. He wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible because it was unlikely to happen again.

Gene glanced at the clock on the office wall; it was 6:30am. They'd slept for hours.

Sam shifted slightly and turned his head further into Gene's neck. Gene gasped; he could feel Sam's breath against his skin.

'Mmm,' Sam sighed.

Gene's body reacted immediately to the sensation.

'Mmm... Gene.'

Gene froze. Sam was dreaming about him and it sounded like it was a very good dream. He glanced down at Sam's groin and saw that yes, he was certainly enjoying the dream.

'_Oh God.' _Gene thought to himself. _'He'd dreaming about me; he's having a fucking wet dream about me. I should wake him up. '_

Sam let out a soft chuckle.

'_Jesus, he's so beautiful.' _

There was a noise in the outer office. Gene jumped up and his sudden movement disturbed Sam who jerked awake suddenly looking disorientated.

'What... Guv?... What's going on?'

'Fell asleep,' Gene barked, refusing to let his eyes linger on Sam as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Gene ran his fingers through his hair as he exited his office.

Sam watched him go. He closed his eyes. It had been a dream; Gene's lips; Gene's hands on his body; his mouth; his cock; it had all been a dream. But when he'd woken up, it had all been so sudden that just for a moment he'd thought it was real.

This was getting ridiculous. Gene Hunt was in his thoughts all day and then in his dreams at night. He hadn't felt like this about anyone since he'd been a teenager.

He said a prayer to a God he wasn't sure existed thanking him for waking him up when he did. If he'd had an orgasm while sleeping next to Gene... he'd never live down the embarrassment.

Sam took a few minutes to get himself under control before going out into the main office. He was surprised to see Annie there.

'Morning Sam,' she greeted him with a smile. 'I come bearing bacon butties and coffee.' She held out a white paper bag and a mug of hot coffee, both of which Sam accepted gratefully.

'Oh Annie you're a lifesaver. I've not eaten since yesterday lunchtime.'

'I guessed you'd probably not been home.'

Sam grinned as he bit into the bacon butty.

'Have there been any developments?' Annie asked.

Sam nodded.

'Kind of, turns out Patrick Matthews has recently inherited a lot of money, we think someone might have a grudge against him.'

'Why though?'

Sam shrugged.

'The Guv thinks it might be because he's gay.'

Annie gasped.

'He's gay? Really?'

Sam nodded.

'Well I would never have guessed that, he just seemed so – normal.'

'Just because he's gay doesn't make him abnormal Annie.'

'No, I didn't mean it like that. But he doesn't look like one, does he? I always thought it'd be more obvious.'

'Not everyone who's gay acts camp you know.'

'What's got into you?'

'Nothing,' Sam replied. 'Sorry Annie, it's been a long night.'

Annie smiled at him.

'Look, why don't we go out or something, when all this kidnapping stuff's over, just for a drink or something – not at the Railway Arms.'

'Yeah,' Sam smiled. 'That'd be nice.'

'Tyler,' Gene barked interrupting the conversation. Sam flinched; he hadn't heard Gene come back into the office.

'When you've quite finished chatting up the WPCs we've got work to do.'

Sam turned around.

'What's that Guv?'

'Denise Matthews' mother has just phoned called. She's coming into the station, says she's got some information for us.'

It was 8am when Vera Jones arrived at the station. Chris met her at the front desk and escorted her to the canteen where Gene and Sam were waiting.

Sam brought her a cup of tea and sat down in the chair opposite her, next to Gene.

'You said you had some information for us, Mrs Jones,' Sam said.

Vera met his eyes and he could see they were red rimmed from crying.

'That's right, Inspector,' her voice was shaking. 'I've been awake all night wondering if I should say anything. I mean it's probably nothing after all.'

'Let us be the judge of that, luv,' Gene replied.

Vera nodded.

'It's just that – when you came round to the house yesterday, Denise wasn't completely honest with you.'

'What do you mean, Mrs Jones?'

'It was when you asked her about if there was anyone else who looked after Lucy and she said no; that's not true. Denise's boyfriend looks after her all the time.'

Sam stared at her.

'I told you it was probably nothing,' Vera continued. 'But it struck me as odd that she didn't tell you and that set my mind working and well, the last few days he's been saying things, making plans, talking about moving away starting a new life somewhere – when the money comes through, he kept saying. I thought it was all pie in the sky like usual but now... I don't know, Inspector. I just don't know what to think.'

Sam and Gene glanced at each other briefly.

'Does this boyfriend have a name?' Gene asked.

'Tony, Tony Hanford.'

'Do you know where we can find him?'

'He lives in Western Road, number 16. Do you think he – he might be involved in this do you?'

'I don't know, Mrs Jones but if he is, we'll find out.'

'Please Inspector Tyler,' Vera pleaded. 'Find my Granddaughter.'

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

'So,' Gene said when he and Sam retreated to his office for a conflab, 'maybe Hanford snatched Lucy from the playground and sent that ransom note. But why would Denise Matthews lie about having a boyfriend?'

Sam was pacing back and forth in front of Gene's desk.

'She could be in on it,' he suggested.

'My thoughts exactly,' Gene agreed, 'but why?'

'Revenge,' Sam said. 'Plain and simple, she wanted to get revenge on Patrick because he left her for another man.'

'Woman scorned,' Gene nodded, 'makes sense. She finds out her husband's a ben – sorry a _homosexual_ and gets her new boyfriend to help her get her own back.'

'He could be keeping Lucy at his flat.'

Gene nodded, pursing his lips.

'So, how do you want to play it Guv? We can't go in all guns blazing on this one. There might be a little girl in the flat and the last thing we want is to frighten her or risk her getting hurt.'

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Gene were approaching the front door of Tony Hanford's flat. Chris and Ray had gone around the back in case he tried to make a run for it and Plod was on standby if they were needed.

Sam banged on the door, 'Police!' he shouted.

When there was no response, Gene kicked the door in.

As they entered the flat, Gene saw a figure running into the kitchen in the back.

'Come here, Hanford!' he shouted giving chase.

Sam did a quick search of the flat. The sitting room was empty, but when he went into the bedroom he was confronted with a something that made his stomach drop.

It was Lucy Matthews; she was lying on a small camp bed, perfectly still, not breathing.

'Guv!' Sam yelled as he raced towards Lucy. 'Guv, I've found her!'

He checked for a pulse, he found one but it was very weak.

Gene appeared in the bedroom doorway, followed closely by Chris.

'Oh my God,' Gene gasped at the sight, 'Chris, radio for an ambulance.'

He moved quickly towards Sam.

'We've arrested Hanford,' Gene informed Sam. 'Ray's taking him in.'

'Good,' Sam replied. 'Help me.'

They lifted Lucy off the bed and laid her on her back on the floor.

'Do you know what you're doing?' Gene asked.

Sam was checking that Lucy's airway was clear.

'Yes,' he replied and began mouth to mouth. 'Trust me.'

Gene watched in awe as Sam gave two quick breaths into Lucy's mouth and nose, he then turned his head to the side and watched her chest rise and fall before repeating the procedure.

Chris came back into the room.

'Ambulance is on its way,' he said and then hovered by the door, unsure of what to do as he watched Sam work.

'Shouldn't you do chest compressions or something?' he asked.

'No,' Sam replied tersely, 'pulse is still there... she's fighting, aren't you sweetheart?... come on Lucy, breathe.'

Suddenly they all heard Lucy take a rasping breath.

'Yes!' Sam exclaimed. 'Well done, Lucy. Everything's going to be ok. Guv, help me move her.'

Between them they moved Lucy into the recovery position as the sirens outside heralded the arrival of the ambulance.

Sam had wanted to accompany Lucy to the hospital in the ambulance, Gene let him go after he'd heard him muttering something about pre-historic medical facilities and wanting to make sure they didn't kill her with ignorance. Honestly there were times when Gene thought he would never understand Sam.

'Raymondo I trust our prisoner made it here in one piece?' Gene asked as he and Chris entered CID.

Ray looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

'Just about Guv,' he replied. 'How's the little girl doing?'

'She's alive. Tyler went to the hospital with her. He's going to phone when they know more about her condition.'

'Has anybody contacted her mother?'

'No,' Gene shook his head. 'Hold off until we speak to Hanford.'

'Guv?'

'Tyler's got a theory that the mother may have been involved. If he's right, I don't want to risk her getting wise and doing a runner.'

Ray nodded looking grave.

'Sick bastard could've been doing anything to her.'

'Right,' Gene sighed. 'Raymondo, let's you and I go crack some heads.'

Tony Hanford sat slumped in the chair as Gene and Ray entered the interview room.

'You know what really pisses me off Tony?' Gene asked.

Hanford didn't reply.

'It's blokes who get their kicks out of hurting innocent young girls like Lucy Matthews.'

'I never hurt her.'

'That's funny because she wasn't exactly the picture of health when we arrived at your flat. What did you do to her?'

'Nothing,' Hanford replied.

'What did you do to her?' Gene slammed his fist down on the table.

'I just gave her some tablets, to help her sleep. Keep her quiet.'

'You could've killed her,' said Ray.

'This could be an attempted murder charge,' Gene added. 'That's if you're lucky and she pulls through. If not... do you know what they do to child killers in prison, Tony?'

'It wasn't supposed to happen like this.'

'Then how was it supposed to happen, Tony?'

'We just wanted his money.'

'Who's money?'

'Patrick Matthews. He inherited some money ten grand. His mother and my mother they talk you see? He was set up for life. By rights that money should've been Denise's'

'So, you came up with a plan to steal Patrick Matthews' money?'

'We thought he'd pay the ransom. Then me and Denise were going to take the kids and go away, start a new life somewhere far away from here.'

'Did Denise know about your plan?'

'It was her idea. Do you have any idea how it felt to find out her husband was a fucking bender?'

'The word is homosexual,' Gene said and punched him.

By the time Sam arrived back at CID it was all over. Denise Matthews had been arrested and she and Tony Hanford had been charged, Patrick Matthews had been granted temporary custody of his son and daughter pending a full review of the case and most importantly, Lucy had woken up. The Doctors were keeping her in hospital for a couple of days but she was going to be ok.

In the Railway Arms that evening, the atmosphere was one of celebration. Several rounds were consumed before the singing started. Chris and Ray had taken it upon themselves to lead a chorus of various football chants, before people started drifting off home.

Sam was sitting in the corner booth watching Chris and Ray playing darts when he became aware that a pint of bitter had been placed in front of him on the table. He looked up.

'Is that for me?' he asked.

'Aren't you the observant one Dorothy? I can see why they made you an Inspector.'

'But – you never get the drinks in.'

'I do on special occasions Sammy boy, now budge up will you?'

Sam shifted along the seat and Gene sat down beside him, taking a sip from his own pint.

Sam was aware that his thigh had somehow become pressed against Gene's. He wondered if he should move it away, but Gene hadn't appeared to notice so Sam left it where it was, but he tried desperately not to think about how good it felt.

'You were brilliant today Sam,' Gene slurred. He was clearly very drunk if he was slurring his words. Sam smiled to himself.

'Thanks Guv.'

'Gene.'

'What?'

'You should call me Gene when we aren't in the station, Tyler – Sam. Sammy.'

'Ok – Gene.'

Gene grinned at him. 'I like the way you say it.'

Sam smiled back. 'I think you're drunk, Gene.'

'Course I'm bloody drunk. We solved a case; you saved a little girl's life. What's there to be sober about?'

Sam shrugged, he couldn't argue with that logic.

'And you don't even know the best bit Sammy.'

'What's the best bit then, Gene?'

'I – DCI Gene Hunt – am soon to have the pleasure of having my mother-in-law to stay with me, indefinitely.'

Sam laughed out loud at that.

'So you see Sammy, there is absolutely nothing to be sober about.'

Their eyes met and Sam was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Gene once again, he saw Gene's eyes glance down at his lips and then back up again. Gene wanted it too. Sam was sure that he did.

'Gene,' he breathed.

'Sammy,' his voice was low, Sam could hardly hear him. 'You look beautiful, Sammy.'

'So do you,' Sam replied. He felt his heart swell. Was this it? Was something finally going to happen between them?

'We can't do this here,' Gene said. 'Go out the back and wait for me – I'll only be a minute.'

Sam nodded. 'Ok.'

He squeezed out of the booth and made his way towards the back of the bar. Gene watched him go.

He picked up his pint glass and finished his drink. He wanted a least a couple of minutes to pass before he left. It didn't seem like anyone was watching, but he couldn't take the chance.

When he deemed it was safe, he picked up his coat and followed Sam without a word to anyone.

Sam was leaning against the wall in the alley behind the Railway Arms when Gene appeared. He was trying to look confident but his clammy hands betrayed his nerves.

Gene walked towards him, swaying slightly and Sam realised exactly how much alcohol he must have had to drink to actually be doing this – whatever _this_ was. Sam wasn't sure exactly what was happening here. He decided to let Gene take the lead, Sam would be happy to take anything he was willing to give him.

Gene took his hand and pulled him further down the alley, well out of sight of anyone who might happen to come out of the pub. He didn't speak and Sam found himself being pressed against the wall. The brick was cold against his back and Gene was standing so close to him; Sam could feel his breath against his face, he could smell tobacco and alcohol and God he was so turned on.

Sam could see his own hunger, passion and desire reflected in Gene's eyes. He brought his hand up and his fingers brushed Gene's cheek, rough stubble. He licked his lips.

'Sam...' Gene breathed and then he brought their lips together.

Sam didn't hesitate to return the kiss. It was rough, all teeth and tongue and stubble. Gene's hands were everywhere, grasping Sam hard as though frightened he was going to disappear. Sam brought his hands up and twisted them in Gene's hair, stroking and pulling at it in equal measure.

They kissed like that for several minutes until Gene pulled back but his eyes remained closed and his hands remained where they taken residence underneath Sam's shirt. Sam was painfully hard and he could feel that Gene was the same.

'Fuck, Sam' he whispered.

'You can if you want to.'

Gene opened his eyes at that and stared at Sam.

'Really?' he asked.

Sam nodded.

'I want you to.'

'Jesus.' Gene leaned in and began to kiss Sam's neck. Sam closed his eyes and tried to keep quiet. His neck was very sensitive but he really didn't want anyone to hear them.

Gene unzipped Sam's jeans and began to stroke his erection. God this was so much better than his dreams. He felt his legs begin to shake and he felt Gene chuckle against his neck, but he shifted positions slightly so that he could support Sam's weight.

'Oh God, Gene,' Sam was whispering through gritted teeth. He wasn't going to last long, months of sexual frustration since arriving in 1973 were going to make sure of that.

His breathing was becoming shallow.

'Come for me, Sammy.' Gene whispered in his ear.

'Gene, Gene, Gene...' Sam whispered as he came.

They stood still for a moment with their arms wrapped around each other before Gene wiped his hands clean and zipped Sam's jeans back up.

Sam pulled him back in and kissed him again. He was aware of Gene's erection still pressing into his thigh. Decided to use his initiative, he pushed Gene back and turned them around so that Gene was leaning back against the wall before dropping to his knees.

'What are you doing?' Gene asked his voice thick with desire.

'What does it look like?' Sam grinned as he unbuckled Gene's belt and pulled his cock out.

Gene let out a gasp as Sam licked along the underside of his cock and then began to suck, gently at the head.

Sam looked up and saw Gene with his eyes closed and his head back.

Sam hummed at the back of his throat. He'd missed doing this. It had been far too long.

'Bloody hell Sam, where the hell did you learn that?'

Sam pulled back. 'You've never had a blow job before?'

Gene shook his head. 'Nice girls don't do it.'

Sam smirked. 'I'm not a nice girl,' he replied and resumed sucking, this time taking more of Gene into his mouth and throat.

'Jesus. Jesus, Sammy I'm going to come,' Gene gasped a few moments later.

He clearly expected Sam to pull back, but Sam carried on sucking with abandon, his cheeks hollowed and his hands gripping Gene's hips.

'Oh my God,' Gene groaned when he realised what Sam was planning to do. Sam hummed again and it pushed Gene over the edge. He came and Sam swallowed it all.

Sam stood up, wiping his mouth. Gene was stunned. His head was spinning. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He'd wanked Sam off – his DI – and his DI had sucked him off and Sylvia was waiting at home for him... and fuck. Now what? What the hell was he supposed to do now?

'Fucking hell,' he murmured, closing his eyes.

When he opened them he found Sam staring at him concerned.

'Are you ok Gene?'

He felt sick. He'd cheated. He was a cheater; an adulterer; an unfaithful bastard. And Sam was looking at him with those eyes...

'I've got to go,' he said. He almost flinched at the coldness in his voice as he moved to walk down the alley back to where he'd parked the Cortina.

'You can't drive, Gene. You're drunk.' Sam called after him.

'I'm fine.'

'Let me drive you home.'

'Just leave it Sam.'

'Gene...'

'Fine,' Gene thrust his keys into Sam's hands and walked away.

Sam followed.

They drove in silence. Gene was looking down at his hands the entire time. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.

Sam wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

What was Gene thinking? Did he regret it? Did he want to forget it? Was Sam going to be out of a job now? Fuck, he knew Gene was drunk. Why didn't he just tell him to go home and sleep it off? Why did he take advantage? Did he take advantage? Gene had been the one to take charge. He'd made the first move, he'd asked Sam to meet him outside. He'd been the one to kiss him.

Fucking hell, he wished Gene would just say something.

He pulled the car up outside Gene's house. Gene didn't move.

'We're here,' Sam said softly. Gene looked up as though surprised to find himself outside his own house.

'Yeah,' he said and moved to open the door.

'Gene?'

'What is it, Tyler?'

_Tyler. _Sam sighed.

'It didn't happen if you say it didn't, Guv.' Sam tried to mask the hurt in his voice but wasn't very successful.

He saw Gene swallow, but he didn't say anything.

He climbed out of the car. Sam locked the door and handed Gene his keys, Gene didn't meet Sam's eyes but took the keys and moved to let himself into his house, not looking back, closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cheat._

Gene closed the door and leaned back against it. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself before facing Sylvia.

_Cheater._

Sam was everywhere. He could see him when he closed his eyes; he could hear his voice moaning with lust; he could taste him, the sweetness of his kiss and the salty tang of his skin; he could smell his distinctive scent; he could feel him moving against him as he came_._

_Two-timer._

'Is that you, love?' Sylvia called from the sitting room.

'Yes, it's me love,' he replied as he shrugged of his coat and hung it up on the peg by the door.

_Adulterer. _

Gene walked into the sitting room and Sylvia stood up and smiled at him.

'Your dinner's in the oven.' She moved towards him and kissed his cheek. Gene pulled her into an embrace, her body was familiar and safe and so different from Sam's.

'Oh is that a new aftershave, love?' she asked him as she leaned in to inhale his scent again.

_Unfaithful bastard._

'Er – yeah.' Gene pulled away sharply, uncomfortable.

Sam was everywhere, even Sylvia could sense it. God, what had he done?

'It's Ray's I borrowed some this morning.'

_Liar._

'It's nice. Sit yourself down love, I'll make you a coffee.'

'Erm – I'm going to get changed, love.'

Gene bolted for the stairs.

_Coward._

Sitting in his bedroom on the bed he shared with Sylvia, Gene felt sick. He had cheated on his wife. He had never broken his marriage vows before.

This was all Sam's fault.

Sam shouldn't have such beautiful eyes, such beautiful, brown eyes that always look so intense. Those eyes made Gene want to stare into them; to lose himself in them.

He shouldn't have those full lips that make Gene want to kiss them to find out how soft they are.

'_Soft,' _he tells himself. _'They're so soft.'_

He shouldn't be so utterly gorgeous and make Gene just want to do stupid things like take him into the alleyway behind the Railway Arms and fuck him against the wall.

Gene shook his head. It wasn't fair to blame Sam.

He was the one responsible here. He was the one with the wife, the marriage, the family commitment and he was the one who'd watched Sam from across the room and decided he didn't care about any of that.

He could blame the drink, but that would make him weak. Gene Hunt was not his father. He was not a weak man who got drunk and did bad things and then blamed the drink for his actions.

Gene Hunt did not fuck Sam Tyler against the wall behind the Railway Arms because he was drunk. The truth was Gene got drunk so that he would be able to fuck Sam Tyler up against the wall behind the Railway Arms.

He realised that had been his plan ever since he woke up that morning to find Sam pressed against him in his office.

Admitting it didn't make him feel any better.

Half of him had been expecting Sam to push him away. Even after everything that had happened; Gene knew Sam had had that wet dream about him, but Sam had no idea that he knew.

Sam might have been in denial. Part of Gene had wanted him to be. Part of him had wanted Sam to smack him one for even suggesting slipping out the back together.

But Sam hadn't. Sam hadn't even flinched. He'd been so fucking eager. He'd sucked Gene's cock for God's sake. Nobody had ever done that for him before.

He'd always wondered what it must feel like, but the idea of asking someone to do that for him – all of his previous girlfriends would have given him a slap and he was certain Sylvia would be disgusted by the idea. A man didn't ask his wife to do those kinds of things for him.

Whenever Gene had been with men before it had been nothing like that. It had always been a quick snog and a hand job in the toilet cubicle.

But Sam hadn't had to be asked. He'd just done it, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He'd done it before. It was the only explanation.

Gene was hit by a sudden wave of jealousy. The idea that some other man had had his hands on his Sammy... he knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help wondering about it. Who had taught Sam to suck cock like that? What else had they taught him? Had they fucked him? Were they gentle, like Sam deserved? Did they cherish him or were they rough and brutal?

'Oh fucking hell.'

He hadn't got Sam out of his system at all. He'd made everything ten times worse because now he was terrified that Sylvia was going to get suspicious. If she found out what had happened she would leave him.

The thought of losing Sylvia terrified Gene. She had been his constant. She had been there for him when he'd lost his Dad; when he'd lost his brother. She was his best friend. The thought of having to live his life without her was unbearable.

'_It didn't happen if you say it didn't, Guv.'_

Sam had given him the choice. He could forget all about it and then he wouldn't lose Sylvia. He couldn't lose her. But it was looking more and more like he couldn't give Sam up either.

He'd tried so hard not to want him but he wanted him more every day.

He'd tried to stop becoming emotionally attached, physical attraction was something he could deal with after all, but every time he saw Sam the flutter in his stomach told him the feelings were more than just physical.

He was falling in love.

Was it possible to love two people at once? He used to say no. Of course it wasn't possible, but how could he deny what he was feeling for Sam?

'Gene, love dinner's ready.'

'Coming, Sylv.'

_Betrayer. _

Sam lay back on the small pull down bed in his flat.

What the fuck was his subconscious doing to him? Why was he falling for Gene Hunt? None of this was real, so why did it hurt when Gene pushed him away?

Gene Hunt was a figment of his imagination, a psychic representation of his sexuality – or something like that. The point is, he wasn't real. But how could he not be real when Sam could still taste him on his lips?

He was more confused than ever. He'd turned on the radio in the hope that he might hear some voices from the real world telling him that everything was ok, but so far he'd heard nothing.

'What am I supposed to do?' he said to no one. 'What is the significance of falling in love with Gene Hunt?'

There was no reply. Even the test card girl had stopped talking to him.

When he'd first arrived, he'd been so sure that nothing in this world had been real. He'd stopped murders and brought down gangsters. He'd saved innocent people's lives and none of it had been enough for him to go home.

So what was he supposed to do?

'_You've got to follow your heart, Sam,_' that had been his Auntie Heather's advice when it came to relationships. But she didn't tell him what to do when his heart was pulling him in different directions at the same time; when part of it wanted to run to Gene and never let go and the other part wanted to wake up in the real world more than anything.

He wanted to talk to Annie about all of this. She thought he was crazy, Sam knew that. But at least she listened to him and at least she talked sense. Not like the test card girl who seemed to want him to die, or Nelson who just wanted to confuse him.

But it was 1am and Annie wouldn't appreciate being woken up just to listen to another tale from the Sam Tyler world of crazy; could he really tell her what it was all about anyway?

Could he tell her that he'd had sex with Gene Hunt? What would she do? It was his imagination and he wanted her to listen, tell him he wasn't going mad and then give him advice... but his imagination didn't do what he wanted it to.

Would Annie be angry? Would she be hurt? She knew they were just friends but she might still be upset. Would she tell anyone? If Gene knew he'd told someone what happened...

But then hadn't Sam told him that it didn't happen if he said it didn't?

Would Gene honestly expect him just to forget it and go back to normal?

Sam picked up his pillow and put it over his face and groaned into it.

He wondered what Gene was doing now? He was at home with his wife.

Sam groaned again – his wife.

Of course Gene was going to stop things. He was a married man. He'd been drunk. It was a mistake. It was wrong.

But if it was wrong why had it felt so right?

Gene didn't sleep. He lay awake listening to Sylvia breathing softly beside him. When he closed his eyes he saw Sam's face but keeping his eyes open didn't make things any easier.

His mind wandered. He imagined what it would feel like to make love to Sam in a bed; to be able to take his time pleasuring him; to hold him afterwards; to fall asleep with Sam beside him, in his arms. He pictured Sam sleeping with his head on his chest. Gene would run his fingers through his hair and stroke his back.

He looked across at his wife's sleeping form.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. He wasn't quite sure what he was apologising for; for cheating; for thinking about Sam; for betraying her or because he was 95% sure that he was going to do it again – if Sam would let him of course.

'_Why would he want to?_' said the voice at the back of Gene's mind. _'Why would he want to see you again? He could lose everything if you pursue this. What could you offer him? You'll only hurt him; just like you'll hurt Sylvia and then you'll lose them both.'_

Gene climbed out of bed and left the room quietly so as not to wake Sylvia. He went downstairs and opened the drinks cabinet.

Annie was at the front desk when Sam arrived at the station that morning.

'Morning Sam,' she smiled but then frowned when she saw his face.

'Blimey, you look awful. What did you get up to last night?'

Sam swallowed hard.

'Er – last night?'

'Yeah – you look exhausted.'

'Oh,' Sam shifted uncomfortably. 'Nothing, I just didn't sleep very well.'

'Is everything ok, Sam?'

Sam was about to lie and say that yes everything was fine, but he could never lie to Annie.

'No,' he shook his head, 'not really.'

'Come with me,' Annie left the desk and took his hand. She led him down the corridor and into an empty office.

'What's wrong?' she asked him

Sam sat down on the desk and put his head in his hands.

'Oh Annie.'

Annie put a hand on his shoulder.

'Is it – you know – the time travel thing?'

'Kind of,' Sam replied. 'Annie I think I've done something really stupid.'

'What have you done?'

She sat next to him on the desk.

'I can't tell you.'

'Sam, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything.'

'There's a lot you don't know about me, Annie.'

'So tell me.'

Sam shook his head and looked down at the floor.

Annie put her arm around him and looked at him uncertainly for a moment before speaking.

'Sam,' she said softly. 'I don't know if this is anything to do with it but I just want you to know something – I know that you're gay and it's alright.'

Sam sat bolt upright and gaped at her.

'What?'

Annie smiled. 'I know you're gay and it's alright.'

'How did you know?'

She rolled her eyes.

'Sam, honestly I'm not stupid. It's kind of obvious.'

'Well... Er...'

'I just wanted to tell you,' she explained. 'So you know – it's ok and if you want to talk about it you can talk to me.'

Sam smiled, feeling suddenly relieved. Not everyone in 1973 was going to turn their back on him if they found out.

'You're not – upset are you?'

Annie laughed at that.

'Don't flatter yourself, Sam.'

'Oi, what's wrong with me?'

'Nothing, you're dead good looking and everything and yeah – in the beginning I suppose I might have fancied you a bit, but you know I tend to go for blokes who might actually be interested in me.'

Sam smiled.

'If I wasn't gay, Annie I'd definitely be interested.'

Annie blushed at that.

'So are you going to tell me what's been going on?'

Sam shifted again.

'Can we talk later? It's just – I really need to make an appearance in CID and this is one of those "bottle of wine problems".'

'Sure,' Annie replied. 'Let's go for a drink after work tonight yeah?'

'Yeah,' Sam nodded as he got to his feet. 'Thanks Annie.'

'Anytime, Sam.'

Gene had eventually fallen asleep at 3am in the armchair only to be woken at 6:30 by the sound of his telephone ringing. He stumbled into the hall to answer it.

'Hello?'

'Hello, I'm Ward Sister Daniels calling from St. Thomas's Hospital. I'm trying to contact a Mrs. Sylvia Hunt.'

'Er,' Gene was thrown for a moment. He'd been expecting it to be the station. 'Er – yes I'm her husband, can I help?'

'We've got her mother with us, she's had a fall.'

'Oh right,' Gene sighed. 'Of course – we'll come down.'

'Thank you Mr Hunt.'

Gene hung up the phone and went upstairs to wake Sylvia.

The walk to CID only took a couple of minutes but Sam felt like he was walking to the gallows. The thought of facing Gene filled him with nervous energy.

He had no idea what to expect. Would Gene try and talk about what they'd done? Would he tell Sam it had all been a mistake? Would he be angry?

Sam pushed open the doors and walked into the main office. He glanced instinctively towards Gene's office, surprised to find it still in darkness. Gene usually arrived around 7:30am and it was nearing 8:30 now.

'Where's the Guv?' he asked Chris.

'He phoned in Boss, he's not coming in today.'

_Oh._

'Oh right, thanks Chris.'

Sam moved towards his own desk and sat down.

So that's the way things were then. Gene was going to avoid him completely. Good to know where he stood.

Maybe he was being paranoid. Of course it was possible that Gene was genuinely ill, but he'd been fine the night before.

'_More than fine,' _he told himself.

No, at worst Gene had a hangover, and hangovers, even really bad ones didn't keep DCI Hunt away from work. This mystery illness was purely to avoid Sam.

_Sam staring at him with those big, brown eyes. _

'Mrs Hunt, I'm afraid your mother has broken her hip.'

_Sam's full, soft lips kissing him. _

'She's going to need an operation.'

_Sam, making him feel more turned on than he'd ever been in his life; Sam, coming undone in front of his eyes._

'Gene have you been listening to a word I've said?'

'Sorry,' Gene jerked back to reality.

Sylvia sighed.

'I said mother's going to need her family to look after her.'

'Yeah, I suppose so.'

'So it's alright isn't it if she moves in with us, until she can manage? I know she was going to anyway but this is probably going to be for longer than we thought.'

'_You had sex with your DI and now you can't stop thinking about him. You can't stop wanting to do it again either.'_

'Of course it's alright, love.'

Luckily it was a slow day. The most interesting thing to happen was a report of a handbag being snatched on Market Street. Not really a CID matter but Sam sent Chris to the scene anyway.

Sam buried himself in paperwork, reports and files all day, studiously ignoring the dirty looks Ray was giving him because he'd insisted they stop playing football and get on with some work. Beer o'clock soon arrived and he felt able to send everyone away for the night.

Sam took Annie to the Rose and Crown pub instead of the Railway Arms. He wanted to talk without fear of being overheard.

'So what's up, Sam?' Annie asked as she took a sip of wine.

'I wish I knew Annie,' Sam replied. 'I really wish I knew. I feel like I'm losing control of everything. I don't know what's real or what's not.'

Annie looked at him with a concerned expression.

'Sam, I thought you'd sorted all this out.'

'I know you don't believe any of it.'

'Sam...'

'It doesn't matter anyway,' Sam sighed. 'There's no way I can prove it to you is there?'

'What's this really all about, Sam? You said before that you'd done something stupid.'

'I have. See, there's this bloke.' Sam spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

'Ah, so I was right.'

'Yeah,' Sam smiled wryly. 'I like him Annie, I really do.'

'Does he know?'

'Yeah – I think he might have an idea now. I – I had sex with him last night.'

Annie raised her eyebrows. 'And?'

'And nothing, it can't ever go anywhere can it?'

'Well I know it wouldn't be easy.'

'That's an understatement.'

'How does he feel about it?'

Sam shook his head dejectedly. 'I don't know.'

'Why don't you talk to him?'

'He's married,' Sam said suddenly. 'He's married, that's why it can't ever go anywhere.'

'Married?' Annie was stunned. 'Sam, what the hell are you thinking? You can't go around sleeping with married men.'

'I know Annie alright? I know I was stupid. It's not like I planned to feel this way about him. Believe me I tried everything I could to stop it.'

Sam felt his eyes fill with tears. He quickly wiped them away. He was not going to cry over Gene Hunt.

'Oh Sam,' Annie reached over and took his hand.

He took a deep breath.

'I'm ok, Annie.' He downed his scotch. 'You want another drink?'

'Please.'

Sam got up and made a beeline for the bar.

Having dropped Sylvia off at home he'd told her that he was going to play darts and made his way to the Railway Arms.

It was full of the usual suspects. Nelson greeted him and poured him a scotch. Gene scanned the pub for a hint of a black leather jacket, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

'Has Tyler not been in?' he asked Nelson.

'Not tonight, mon brave,' he replied.

Gene was planning to finish his drink and head out when he heard a voice calling him.

'Alright, Guv,' Ray greeted him.

'Carling.'

'How's it going?'

'Not bad, just had some family business to sort out today.'

'Oh right.'

'Did I miss anything interesting?'

'No, it was pretty quiet.'

'Tyler hasn't ruined my department then?'

'No, the stupid twonk had us all catching up on paperwork all day.'

'Carling, you're talking about your Detective Inspector – try showing a bit of respect.'

With that Gene downed his scotch and left the pub before Ray could reply.

Sam walked Annie home before heading back to his own flat. Locking the door behind him he took off his leather jacket and hung it up.

'Evening, Sam.'

Sam jumped and let out a yelp of surprise. He whirled around and discovered Gene Hunt sitting in his armchair.

'Bloody hell, Guv.'

'Sorry,' Gene replied. 'I didn't mean to scare you.'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I wanted to see you. I went to the pub but you weren't there.'

'No, I took Annie to the Rose and Crown,' Sam said deliberately knowing that Gene would think it had been a date.

'Oh,' Gene replied. 'So – you and Cartwright?'

There was something in Gene's tone that made Sam stop. For the first time he actually looked at Gene. He saw that he looked tired and drawn, like he'd been up all night.

'It wasn't like that,' he said softly. 'I just needed someone to talk to and she's a friend.'

'You didn't tell her?' Gene asked with a hint of panic.

'Course not. I'm not stupid, Guv.'

'I know you're not, Sammy.'

Sam smiled at the affectionate name.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

Gene shook his head.

'I've not slept all night and I've been at the hospital all day.'

'What?' Sam's voice was filled with concern. 'Why? Are you ok?'

'Yeah, the mother-in-law decided she was going to pick this morning to fall down the stairs and break her hip.'

'_Oh, so you weren't avoiding me.'_

'Oh God, is she alright?'

'She will be, she was having an operation anyway. This has just moved it forward.'

Sam nodded.

'That's good.'

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

'Do you want a drink?' Sam asked. Gene nodded and accepted the glass of scotch. Sam sat down on the settee clutching his own glass.

'Why have you come here, Gene?'

'Like I said, I wanted to see you. I thought we should talk.'

'Is there anything to say?'

'This isn't easy for me, you know Sam. I'm not good with talking about stuff.'

'Sorry,' Sam replied.

'You said we could just forget about it.'

Sam's stomach dropped. 'Is that what you want?'

'Do you?'

'Don't play games with me Gene.'

'I'm not playing games Sam. But you have to understand. I'm your DCI, I've got a wife. There are a million reasons why I should forget about what happened last night but I can't.'

'What?'

'I can't forget about it. I can't stop thinking about you. But you should just forget about me.'

'Why?'

'You want to be a DCI someday, Sam? Because you should be and in a couple of years Simpson over at B Division's going to be retiring and you should the one to take over from him. You're the best damn DI in the whole of Manchester Sam. You could really change things for the better, but you think that's going to happen if people find out you shagged your DCI?'

Sam was silent.

'So, yeah you should forget about it – all of it.'

'But I can't either,' Sam whispered.

Gene stared at him.

'Sammy...'

'Gene, I know, alright. I know this is a really, really bad idea and I know everything you said is true but I don't care. I don't want to forget. I don't want to stop either.'

Gene inhaled sharply at Sam's words.

'You mean it?'

Sam nodded.

'I really care about you Gene; I want to keep seeing you.'

'You know I can't leave Sylv?'

'I know and I don't care. I'll take what I can get.'

Gene moved from the armchair and sat down next to Sam, watching his face intently.

He couldn't quite believe what Sam had just said. Sam wanted him. He wanted to keep doing this, even knowing all the problems, he didn't want to stop.

Gene took Sam's glass from his hand and put it on the coffee table. He brought his hand up and lightly caressed Sam's cheek. Sam leaned into his touch, smiling.

'Are you sure about this, Sam?'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

Gene smiled and leaned in to kiss him. As their lips touched, Gene felt that spark of electricity pass between them. Someone moaned into the kiss, Gene wasn't sure if it was Sam or himself.

He wrapped his arms around Sam, stroking along his shoulders, his back. Sam's hands were twisting in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

They were clinging to each other as though terrified that the other was going to disappear. Sam tasted just as sweet as Gene remembered. His tongue was licking along Gene's bottom lip. He opened his mouth and allowed Sam entrance.

They kissed for long minutes. It wasn't a rough battle for domination this time, it was tender and romantic.

Eventually, they broke apart and Sam rubbed his forehead against Gene's, smiling that beautiful smile that made Gene's heart flutter.

'Well I didn't expect this when I left work today,' Sam grinned.

Gene leaned back against the settee, his arm slung around Sam, Sam resting his head on Gene's shoulder.

To Gene, that moment was just perfect; cuddled up with Sam in his arms. This was what he'd been thinking about for so long.

'It's not what I expected either,' he confessed. 'I was fully expecting you to tell me to piss off.'

'Why?'

'Because you could have anyone you wanted, Sam. Why would you want me and all my baggage?'

'Daft sod,' Sam began idly stroking Gene's chest. 'I've wanted you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.'

'Really?'

Sam nodded and Gene kissed the top of his head.

'Are you really sure about this? It's not going to be easy, Sammy.'

'Sure, I'm sure. We'll make it work somehow.'

Gene glanced at the clock on Sam's wall; it was nearing kicking out time. He sighed, not wanting to break the moment but knowing he was going to have to.

Sam felt him tense.

'You got to go?' he asked.

'Soon,' Gene replied.

'Will I see you tomorrow?'

'Course you will, we work together Sammy.'

Sam slapped his arm playfully.

'Piss off, you know what I mean.'

Gene chuckled.

'Yes, I'm sure we'll be able to slip away after work; although, if you're planning to let me ravish you in this flat you're going to need a bigger bed.'

Sam laughed.

'I'll see what I can do – anyway, what makes you think it'll be you doing the ravishing?'

Gene shifted slightly but didn't say anything.

'Gene?' Sam said softly. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

Sam sat up and looked Gene in the eye.

'Don't give me that. Something's wrong.'

'It's just – this isn't new to you is it?'

For a second Sam wasn't sure what Gene meant, then he realised.

'You mean, sex with men? No Gene it's not.'

Gene nodded.

'Is that what's worrying you?' Sam asked gently. 'How much of this is new to you?'

'I had a couple of one night stands when I was younger, but since I got married there's been no one. I've never done anything like...'

Sam could sense Gene was becoming uncomfortable. He was used to being in control of everything and here he was basically at sea.

'It's ok, Gene. There's no rush, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.'

Gene let out a relieved sigh.

'We've got all the time in the world,' Sam continued.

'So – how many men have you been with then?' Gene asked.

'More men than women, let's put it that way,' Sam replied diplomatically.

'So – you're gay then?'

Sam laughed. 'Yes, Gene. Why, aren't you?'

'No, well – I never thought I was. I'm not like them poufs you get up Canal Street.'

'That's just a stereotype. You know one in every ten people is gay.'

'Rubbish.'

'It's true. It's a statistical fact.'

'I'm a married man, Tyler.'

'What you doing here with me then?' Sam teased.

'I don't bloody know, do I? Maybe it's just you.'

'Maybe it is. Gene look, don't worry about putting a label on yourself. Just enjoy it. You enjoyed what we did last night, didn't you?'

'What do you think? I've thought about nothing else all day.'

Sam grinned.

'Get that smug look off your face, Tyler.'

'Well I'm glad I made such an impression.'

Gene blushed.

They were quiet for a minute, just enjoying being close to each other, when Gene spoke again.

'So, one in ten people's gay you say?'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'How many people work at the station then?'

'I dunno. A lot, especially if you count the cleaners and everybody.'

'Who else do you think then?'

Sam laughed.

'I always wondered about Ray.'

'Carling? No way he's a proper blokes' bloke.'

'So are you. No – Ray set my Gaydar off the minute I saw him.'

'Gay – _what_?'

'Gaydar, it's like Radar, but for spotting other gay people.'

'And they have this in Hyde, do they?'

'It's supposed to be an instinctive thing.'

'Well, I think your wrong about Ray.'

'Oh come on, Gene. If you put him back in uniform he'd be a Village person.'

'What?'

'Oh never mind, just wait 5 years and you'll see what I mean.'

Gene gave Sam a peculiar look.

'One of these days I'll understand what the hell you're talking about, Sammy.'

Sam captured Gene's lips in another kiss. God, he could do this forever; just being with Sam like this, shut away in their own little world where he could kiss him and touch him whenever he felt like it.

They broke apart and Gene knew he had to go. He stood up and pulled on his coat.

'I'll see you tomorrow,' he pulled Sam into his arms and kissed him once more.

'Mm,' Sam replied, 'can't wait.'

One final kiss and Gene left the flat. Sam closed the door behind him and then sank back onto his pull down bed with a huge grin on his face.

As Gene drove home he thought about Sam, he was already missing him. God, he was becoming a teenage girl. He would be seeing him in around eight hours. There was no need to feel this sappy. But being with Sam made him feel so alive and kissing him was like a drug. It was probably going to be around 19 hours until he'd be able to kiss Sam again, touch him in the ways that made him gasp with desire. Now he was sounding like some stupid druggie who couldn't wait for his next hit.

As he pulled up outside his house he noticed all the lights were off. Sylvia must have gone to bed. She didn't wait up for him when he was playing darts because on those nights he never left the pub before closing time.

Gene suppressed the pang of guilt at the thought that "playing darts" was probably going to become his metaphor for shagging Sam.

He went into the house and locked the door behind him. He went straight for the drinks cabinet, poured himself a scotch and sat down in the armchair. His eyes fell upon his wedding photograph on the mantelpiece.

Gene downed his scotch and poured another; the alcohol numbing the guilt.


End file.
